


Broken

by bobasheebaby



Series: What a Way to Say It’s Over [1]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Matt can’t find Lilith during the wrap party and makes a startling discovery.A/N: Playing the last chapter of Red Carpet Diaries I couldn’t help but think what LI feelings were, my MC (Lilith) was romancing Matt, so I had to write what was going through his head that night.





	Broken

Things were great, or so he thought. Lilith and him and expressed their feelings when she was forced to pretend to be Chadley’s girlfriend—he hated the idea but he got it, it was part of acting. Then his accident on set happened and she got fired when she leaked the truth behind the accident, she and Chadley had staged an elaborate break up, they no longer had to hide. Things weren’t easy after his accident, his rigorous physical therapy taking up most of his time and her new film, the Lat Duchess keeping her equally busy, but things were still good weren’t they?  
Her movie wrapped, they were at the wrap party, they should have more time for each other. Yet, Matt hadn’t seen Lilith since they talked earlier in the evening. None of their friends had seen her either, he couldn’t figure out where she could be. He wasn’t trying to be clingy or possessive, he just missed his girlfriend. He got she still had to work the party, but he would have gladly circulated on her arm to support her and have some extra time with her.  
Matt was puzzled, sure the studio was large, but the fact that no one had seen her had him curious, even a little worried. Where is she? On his fifth pass of the massive room he noticed Thomas Hunt was missing too. No, she wouldn’t—would she? Doubts started to cloud his mind. He had gone with her to Cordonia for filming, Thomas knew they were together, she couldn’t do that to him, could she? The more he thought, the more he doubted his own certainty. She was missing and so was Hunt, anyone would think the worst, right? He wasn’t paranoid was he?  
Lilith finally turned up just before the airing of the movie, before he could talk to her Thomas pulled her on stage to speak about the film. He swore he saw a look shared between them, he had to be wrong, right? No, his Lilith she would never. He just needed to bide his time until he could talk to her.  
As the movie ended he moved towards her to congratulate her and tell her how wonderful she was, but also to talk. Lilith moved right past him to talk to their friends, he stood in shock, did she not see him? What was going on with Lilith? He lost her in the crowd once again. He shook his head, he was exaggerating, nothing was happening they were perfect, she was merely busy dealing with talking to the guests.  
The crowd started to thin and he watched her glance around, he started to walk towards her. He watched as she grabbed Thomas’s hand pulling him close, saying something he couldn’t quite hear. He didn’t need to hear the words to know. His heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach as he stopped standing mid step, rooted in place unable to pull his eyes off of them. Hot tears stung at his eyes as he watched Lilith pull Thomas closer, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He saw Thomas go rigid, maybe he’s as shocked as I am. Maybe he’ll pull away, say it’s wrong. Matt stood with his breath caught in his throat, waiting for Thomas to push Lilith away—it never happened. All the air was forced for his lungs as he watched Thomas pull her closer, deepening the kiss. He hadn’t been wrong, that obviously hadn’t been their first kiss.  
Matt watched them break away, his heart was shattered, but he still needed to talk to her. He needed to know when, how long, why—he needed to understand where they went wrong. Her beaming smile was enough to rip his heart right out of his chest. He forced his legs to move, walking as quickly as he could to follow her. He chased her outside, he saw her step up to her Drive, “Lilith!” He shouted, hoping to get her attention.  
Lilith didn’t even turn, she didn’t hear him. He watched as she got in the car and drove away. He was too late, he’d lost her. His body felt numb, he never thought she would be that type of girl. He sucked in a deep breath, it felt like he was drowning, fighting for air. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes he never would have believed it, but the truth had been staring him in the face all along. He grabbed his own Drive and headed home, he’d confront her tomorrow, for now he needed to contain the pieces of his shattered heart. 


End file.
